ripoffstuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Yurix Crocker
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Casual= - Badass= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Derse= - God Tier ▾= - Normal= - Crocker= - Trollsona= }} }} - Outfits ▾= - Heart= - Alchemy ▾= - Outfit A= - E.Expedition= - Rigel= - Starshine= }} - 3PM ▾= - Dress= - Headtop= }} - Suits ▾= - Star = - Blue = }} }} - Young ▾= - Birthday= - Tiny= - Baby= }} }} |caption = Did you say... Cats? Please, on all accounts do go on. |title = Maid of Hope |screenname= galaxyGala |style = Adequate grammar and capitalisation but uses various slangs and spelling, mostly picking up her friends vocabulary. She uses emoticons, as well as a plethora of exclamation and question marks!! When on mobile or in a hurry/busy, tends to misspell and use a loose sense of grammar and vocab. She likes using cowboy slangs, like y'all and howdy. Mostly types in British-English. |age = Born: February 8th, 1999 Introduction: 17 Earth years |specibus = 2xBladekind, Scythekind |modus = Pictionary, Wallet, Recipe (Known to switch between them) |relations = Yurix's Dad - Adoptive father Dipper - Pet Poppop - Adoptive grandfather (deceased) Betty Crocker - Heiress to / Adoptive great, great grandmother Colonel Sassacre - Adoptive great, great grandfather (Deceased) Mich English - Boyfriend Carina - Created race |home = 21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington |planet = Land of Stars and Mines |like = Baking, drawing, animals (especially cats), exploring, learning, space, stars, constellations & zodiacs, accessories, hoarding, affectionate gestures and just basically a plethora of stuff. |hate = Bugs, being deceived/lied to, not knowing whats happening/what to do, losing her temper, losing control on her emotions. |music = (Sylvalum Day) - Xenoblade Chronicles X OST ♫ Imagine Dragons - Believer ♫ Castle on the Hill (Instrumental) ♫ HAPPY AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ♫ Taron Egerton - I'm Still Standing ♫ Yael Naim - New Soul ♫ }} Yurixa Carina Crocker is one of the main characters in Ripoffstuck. Also known by her Pesterchum handle galaxyGala,and is one of the main eight humans in Ripoffstuck. Rix's web browser of choice is Abraxas (reflecting her denizen), her associated classical element is light,and her associated grist type is Iron(?). Biography Childhood * Is adopted by Dad Crocker * Lived a fairly nice childhood ** Until around her 3 year old age, she has assassination attempts sic on her ** She obtained a few burnt scars as well as miscellaneous others ** From that on forward yurix was under a very watchful eye and was home schooled. ***But at the same time she learns how to swordfight, and is fairly good melee fighter. She also learns wielding scythe and bow, due to her interest in the weapons. (Though, her bow aim is a bit off) * Around age ??? meet mich ** She then meets TD around ??? years old. and by extent, mikey as well. * Mainly self taught on a bunch of stuff that interests her, but dadcro has had teached her on a ton of things. Mainly in cooking. * Around 4 years old she got dipper as a "bodyguard" which was a test subject/created by betty crocker laboratories (????) Pre-Entry * Getting ready to receive the game and is just excited baby * Realizes her feelings for Mich and got very flustered and confused. * Talked to dad about stuff and baked and yes * ??? * PACKAGE: GOT * WEIRD GAME SHENANIGANS: OKAY * THROWS IN SOMETHING IN THE CRUXITE (OR MICH DOES) * A LOT OF BULL WITH THE CRUXITE ITEM. ITS A STAR. DIPPER PROBABLY HELPS. * Enters the game as TD's server and Mich's client Sburb * Arrives in LOSAM (Land of Stars and Mines) * Talks to TD and Mich mostly, figuring out the game and what just happened, **A lot of alchemiter shenanigans, and warding of mobs. Somehow they gain a truce. * Looks around for dadcro, ultimately goes outside to explore. * One action to another, accidentally prototypes Poppop's Corpse ** LOVING KNOW-UNION WITH HER GRANPAP * ??? * BRIEF TELLING OF HOWS SHES ACTUALLY AFRAID OF HER PLANET BC SHE HAS SOMEWHAT OF A CLAUSTROPHOBIA AND FEAR OF DARKNESS ** ALSO A MINOR FEAR OF HEIGHTS * DERSE ADVENTURES GO ** TURNS OUT SHE WAS ACTIVE BUT VAGUELY REMEMBERS HER ACTIONS WHEN SHE WAKES UP IDK * Brief switch to where dadcro is so we know what the heck happens w/ him *LOTS OF GRINDING FOR GRISTS, ADVENTURE, ROMANCE(?) ** (?)aka the two lovebird idiots finally confesses to eachother * ??? * LEARNING OF HER "PEOPLE" CULTURE AND MINECARTS AND OTHER STUFF * EXPLORES ON HER OWN DEEPER INTO HER LAND AND GOT INTO A MESS ** DRAGS HERSELF SOMEPLACE AND JUST DIES ** DADCRO STUMBLES UPON HER, JUST AT HER LAST MOMENTS. RIX THINKS SHES HALLUCINATING ** CONSORTS GUIDE DAD TO PUT THE "HOPE" ON HER QUESTBED. ** YAY GODTIER POWERS AND LOVING REUNION WITH DAD * Lots of catch up with dad * Battle plans * Also went to forge with mich and CN delivers the rings * BATTLE CRY ** Wins the battle * Prepares to enter new world (Will probably retype it better and come up with better sortment of events ) Post-Victory * Designs and creates her race, called the "Carinae" * Breeds the first generation of Carinae through both combined god powers and ectobiology * Is taken to the future by the Time Player with everyone else * Immediately merges with her race and takes time to learn of its culture and stuff * Is a frequent visitor to the Jotunn race as well (?) * Dipper is content frolicking everywhere and sleeping * Dipper is seen as a figure of a "Guardian of the Maid", something like that. * Dadcro is seen as the "Father of Hope"? yeh also is the ultra parents with CN. * SOMETHING WITH MICH AND BELLS AND BIRD AND GAY * The god of hope, creation and beginnings, open-mindness, other godly stuff. Personality and Traits Personality(?) - Very Affectionate - Tries to be patient and understanding and friendly -- Sometimes even burning herself out on doing so - Doesnt know how to describe her feelings and she doesnt like psychological confrontation much. Generally tends to stay quiet and bottle things up or avoidance when very upset/bothered by something - Adventurous - Courageous(?) - selfless(?) - Has a hard time picking up what other thinks of her unless clearly stated Traits (?) Positive traits: Adaptable, adventurous, affable, affectionate, attentive, calm, caring, cooperative, creative, inquiring, kind, loyal, open-minded, protective, resourceful, sensible, sincere, understanding, a good listener, tries her best to help another. Negative traits: Doubtful, easily exited, feels useless, hesitant, jealous, nervous, sassy, stubborn, timid, unsure of self, not sure how to communicate, sometimes mean, sometimes a bit late on the uptake. Habits(?) - REALLY LOVES HOARDING STUFF - A tendency to pick at her lips -- and fiddle with her hands --- Gestures a whole lot, mostly with her hands --- as well play with her hair when nervous/ - Very bouncy when excited - Likes being covered in blankets and pillows, basically sleeps in a nest of pillows - Tries not to swear - Sometimes sasses but from the looks of it people think shes serious or hadn't catch it. - Good at following clear instructions and a fairly quick learner. Relationships Family Rix has a very close bonded relationship with her adoptive father,Dad Crocker. She tends to tell him almost everything and asks for advice, as well as baking with him. They confide with eachother a whole lot. Probably have pastery fights sometimes. I'll re-write this better later *barely argues, though they bicker alot. *Rix can easily chill in her dads room (though might have a panel where shes acting all dramatic and has to do stuff to get the key to go into his room) **(turns out she has a spare key on her all along) Alphas Mikey Lalonde *Gets along well enough *Knits(?) together, or at least mikey teaches rix to knit, and in turn rix teaches mikey to cook and bake *Tries to dissuade mikey from drinking *At times, doesnt know how to talk with him. Gavin "TD" Strider *Looks up to him with admiration and adoration *Sees him as a big brother *Also thinks they're best friends *Somewhat constantly worried for him *Has some differences and bickerings, mostly from misunderstandings. *Usually the one of the two she tends to share and talk about insecurities, have D&M's and anything, really. Mich English *Bestie *Most comfortable talking with *Can talk anything and everything with **One of the two she tends to share and talk about insecurities, have D&M's and anything, really. *Develops a crush on him before the game starts (Or discover her crush) *Meets him in game **Oh no hes cute **oh no hes hot **OH NO THE SCARS **''Oh no'' *HES SO TALL THO Betas Rex Egbert *Gets along fairly well! *Bakes and cooks together sometimes! Sticks Lalonde *Adores her *Would like to talk with her more but has no idea how to *Thinks shes cool Sky Lalonde *Chill gals *Chill adventures *She cool she smart she awesome Izzy Harley *ADVENTURE!!!!!! *DREAM FRIEND!!!!!!! *'FUN' *Sometimes at odds with Izzy's elderitch shenanigans Gallery dwindlinghope.jpg|Dwindling Hope Maiden Of Hope.png|example Full View Rix.png|example Rix Bound.png|Rix Bound Mystery.png|example Trivia * Yurix was made by Yurix-a. * Yurix's text colour is #52CDFB ** Coincidently, both she and TD Strider have one anothers' primary colours as their secondaries. See Also *Yurix's house *Yurix's room *Yurix's outfits Category:Alpha